


Enjoying Nature

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh loves the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Nature

When they first caught her out in the rain they chastised her; telling her she'd get sick or make a good lightening rod. They quit when they found their warnings falling on deaf ears. Now they just shake their heads when she comes in slightly damp, shaking the water from the scarf she wrapped over her shoulders to keep from giving the boys any more of a show. Only Horatio understood how alive the raw power of nature unleashed made her feel. Many times they made love with the rain beating against the windows and lightening flashing through the skylight.


End file.
